Drown
by RinxFallenAngel
Summary: what happens when a girl lives a tormented life where she is beaten and raped, what happens when she meets a certain celebrity who had the same upbringing as her what happens? An Adam Gontier Fanfic, Adam/OC Sex,rape,drugs and abuse
1. Let you down

Info: a young girl who lives a tragic life, beaten and raped, what happens when she meets certain famous person who had an upbringing like hers.

Wandering down the harsh gravel, I came across some girls from my school, we hade never been close but they got me to stop. Facing them they smiled at me. " hey alex why not come and hang out with us " they said. I stood contemplating before wandering hesitantly towards them. " why would you suddenly want to hang out with me " I asked. " because we like you" one said, I frowned they hadn't liked me before. Stopping and looking at all of them, I sighed and wandered the rest of the way over to them.

Trust me

There's no need to fear

Everyone's here

Waiting for you to finally be one of us

I had been hanging out with them for afew weeks now they seemed nice enough. Looking into their eyes as I came towards them I knew something was different

Come down

You may be full of fear

But you'll be safe here

When you finally trust me

Finally believe in me

They grabbed my arms forcing me to the ground. Beating me, like I didn't get enough of this at home. A boot slammed into my side I heard a crack. A fist meet my face and my nose began to bleeding. The metallic tasting liquid flooded into my mouth, another slapped me tears sprang to my eyes, how long were they going to continue this for? More blows smashed down on me.

I will let you down

I'll let you down, I'll

When you finally trust me

Finally believe in me

She looked into the eyes of the leader of the group, " do you need help alex" she said looking down at me with false pitty. " don't worry I am here hun" she said. Before punching me in the gut winding me.

Trust me

I'll be there when you need me

You'll be safe here

When you finally trust me

Finally believe in me

The world began to fade to black as more blows were layed over my blood stained skin. Why does this always happen to me?. What did I do that trigured it? Tears leaked down my tattered skin hitting the cold pavement.

Trust me

I'll be there when you need me

You'll be safe here

When you finally trust me

Finally believe in me


	2. Animal I have Become

My eyes flickered open and I gazed around my wooden dark hole of a room. Staggering to my feet a wince crossed my features as I went to get changed, once dressed I wandered down the black halls, dread laced my emotions as I entered the kitchen seeing THAT man waiting for me. The same cruel smile plastered across his lips, " good morning" I mumbled head down as I scampered around him and out the door, trudging down the road I saw that haunting white building ahead of me. My dark hair covered any evidence of my wounds on my face, what came to my attention was the rather large black bus outside of my school and the screaming fangirls. Raising a curios brow I headed in that direction. I then noticed the writing on the side of the bus reading "Three Days Grace" I stared in shock as the band members walked off. I quickly turned and headed in the other direction only to bump into a bunch of boys, shrinking back I tried to squeeze around them. Only to be grabbed forcibly by the arm and shoved into a tree, " no you are staying here and taking care of us" one smirked beginning to unbutton his pants. Closing my eyes I prepared myself only to feel him ripped away from me, looking up my gaze met that of a pair of very famous grey eyes. " are you alright" he asked seeming genuinely concerned. I nodded slightly only to have a hand brush gain a bruise on my cheek wincing again I noticed recognition in his eyes " sorry I have to go" I said as I brushed past him and bolted.

The sun was setting as another fist came into contact with my gut, some more blood flew form my mouth and splattered onto the white wall infornt of me. My eyes closed I waited for the torment to finish, when I felt him pulling donw my pijama bottoms I bolted trying to escape only to have my leg grabbed and be dragged back a small scream echoed around the house. Fear printed onto my features I couldn't get away no matter what I did. This was never ending I had to find away. " please someone" I whispered into the cold night air as I was dumped into the park. Blood tangled into the grass and dripped down further. My hand clasped the grass trying to crawl my way up to the road. To the lights that were coming. " please" I whispered before the world faded to black.

I can't escape this hell 

So many times I've tried 

But I'm still caged inside 

Somebody get me through this nightmare 

I can't control myself

The cold morning air brushed over my painful wounds, a whimper protruded from my lips. No one had stopped no one had helped. I was alone. My eyes widened and I screamed trying to crawl away as HE came toward me. Grabbing my hair he dragged me back to the that house, struggling I bit him feeling his blood run into my mouth with my last bestiges of strength I ran far away. While running I hit people out of the way, I had to get away from everything, nothing else matter. When someone grabbed me I screamed struggled kicking and hit them before running again.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me 

No one will ever change this animal I have become 

Help me believe it's not the real me 

Somebody help me tame this animal! 

This animal, this animal

My legs gave way as I ran across the rode sending me crashing down onto the harsh cement. I hear tires screech and saw headlights, my dreadful life flashed before my eyes as the large black bus zoomed towards me. Closing my eyes I waited for the impact only it didn't come and I heard the door open and heard voices before everything faded and I dived into black.


	3. Time of Dying

When my eyes next flickered open I saw crowds surrounding me and I heard sirens screaming. Scrunching my eyes in pain from the louds noise I felt soft hands clasp over my ears, my eyes shot open and I met beautiful grey ones. " shh its alright now' I heard him say, I saw understanding in his eyes. Pain was gripping my body I cried out in pain and saw blood spilling out onto the cement around me. Looking back to the man above me I did not feel threatened by this male but I felt safe, I felt like I had waited my entire life for this man. Tears flooded my eyes and leaked down my blood stained cheeks, feeling his fingers tips brush them away a shiver ran down my spine. I arched my back in pain and coughed up blood. Flashes of my life passed before me. Of both the good times and the bad. The felt the man clasp my hand ' its alright I am here" he cooed into my ear stroking my hair and soothing me, my eyes closed again.

On the ground I lay motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

Eyes flickering open I glanced around the white room. Sadness flooded my heart when I noticed I was alone and the man was not there, I did not know why but I felt a connection to him. I wanted him here when I woke. With him here I felt safe and secure. When alone I felt vulnerable. Everything was fading, leaving me behind I felt so alone. I never even got his name, sighing I looked around at all of the verios wires protruding from my skin. I looked out the window it was night time. Looking down I knew this was it I wouldn't last. But I had to if I had any of of seeing that man again.

On this bed I lay, losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much or just not enough

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

the next morning I woke up to see millions of flower arrangments surrounding my room. My hear fluttered, reaching for a card I read it.

'_hey this is the person you saw on the road. I am worried about you I hope you get better soon, I will try visit but I have to find out how to get in to see you with out being seen._

_Oh the names adam by the way, adam gontier'_

My breath hitched as I read and reread the name over and over again. It just couldn't be, the man who had found me, saved me and the one I couldn't get out of my head was the one and only adam gontier from three days grace. I knew I had to hold on if only for him I would not die with out seeing his face again.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying


End file.
